Talk:How old are the Characters?
Post your guesses here. Click the "leave a message", enter subject, then enter your guesses. Remember to sign your guesses Marty *Marty turns 10 in the first movie. Deb1701 20:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *That would make him middle-aged.--Lafflip 22:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *Yep. Hence his mid-life crisis in the first movie. --Deb1701 23:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Julien Julien IS NOT 68. Julien says in the song and I QUOTE!!!: "While you're here I just wanna tell you a little story, it's a story that my daddy used to tell me. He was a king as well, I was born probably about 68 years ago over by that tree over there..." He is telling the other lemurs what his dad once told HIM. His DAD was "Born probably about 68 years ago over by that tree over there..." Deb1701 20:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) My guesses What the characters' ages are is an interesting question. I'm surprised that this topic hasn't received a lot of feedback. For me, guessing the ages of some of the characters is easy, as I have established what they are for the purpose of some of my fan fiction writing on them. My ages are as follows: *Skipper: 20 *Kowalski: 19 *Rico: 18 *Private: 14 *Julien: 20 (but younger than Skipper) *Maurice: 22 *Mort: 12 *Marlene: 18 (but younger than Rico) *Alex: 15 *Marty 15 *Gloria 15 *Melman 15 As for other characters, including those from only the "Madagascar" films, I haven't thought about it so much. Marty's 10th birthday in the original film, which was released in 2005, puts his current age at 14 or 15 (assuming that the film was intended to be interpreted as having taken place in 2005). Also, if I remember correctly, one person on the DVD commentary of the second film may have implied that the scene of Alex arriving in New York from the ocean at the beginning took place in the '70s, which would make him considerably older than the rest of the bunch. However, since that material was not in the actual film or any material deriving from such, that particular matter cannot be ruled as canon. It might suggest authorial intent or speculation on the part of the involved party, but that is exclusive to canon. (Sorry to sound like a lawyer in those last few sentences.) --Gerfurjicklestan 05:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know Did you know that Alex was brought in the Zoo 'April 8th 1972' So He's 36!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE Rusty392 19:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I know, which is kind of old for a lion. --Deb1701 22:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, Gloria, Melman, and Marty were there and looked to be about the same age. So how can Marty be only 10 in the first movie? The first movie was released in 2005 which would make Alex 33. And the others are the same if not older. But Marty is only 10. Someone messed up. --Deb1701 22:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC ::) :: Julien's age *I'm thinking he's over 68. There is a longer version of the First "I like to Move it" and one of the lyrics said "I was born, probably about...68 years ago over by that tree over there" *He could be 6 to 8. (Rember the gag in Madagascar 2?)POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Marlene on dreamworks wiki it said Marlene's birthdate (born October 25 1952) She cellerbrating her 58th birthday in a cople months She Having a mid life crisis. bye! Rusty392 00:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Mort I haven't seen this first-hand, but apparently a cut scene from one of the movies revealed that Mort is actually thirty-five. Being a mouse lemur], he's going to look like a baby forever - which possibly explains why he's so mentally messed-up. Given that so few of the characters can read ... ... it seems likely they can't count very well either, so anything the characters say about their own ages is likely to be unreliable. We can guess the penguins weren't adults yet in the 1960s. They've apparently been hearing about the exploits of Buck Rockgut throughout their time as field agents, and when they met him he'd been underground for forty-seven years. Also, Skipper's reason for going back in time is to slap a hippy.